Rewriting History
by AUFaberry
Summary: A Faberry One Shot. Quinn/Rachel romance. Warning: Suicide


Rewriting History

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Glee. Based loosely off the plot of the short story_ The Sound of Thunder._

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: T

Rewriting History

Her name was Quinn Fabray and she was a worldwide proclaimed hunter. She had taken down every beast that had managed to survive Global Warming, and she was unstoppable. The year was 2500 and they had just invented the very first prototype Time Travel Machine, and she planned to be the first to use it. She had the money and the resources to do anything that she put her mind to, and so far in life she had, but she had one thing that she had always wanted to do.

Hunt down one of the largest most fearsome predators that ever stalked the planet, a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The blonde no longer got an adrenalin rush hunting, and she figured that this would return that rush, that excitement that she craved.

Quinn spent a good amount of time studying the creatures in history books, and she knew their weaknesses, she knew that she could take one down.

Now, with the invention of time travel, she finally had her chance. All that she had to do was convince them to let her use it for her endeavors.

"I understand Quinn; it is just that I am worried about your safety. This is still only a prototype, it could take many years to perfect it—"

"—I don't have many years, Rachel! Please, just let me go?"

The small brunette thought about it momentarily, chewing on her full bottom lip as she glanced to the machine and tapped her pen against the clipboard. Finally, she let out a sigh and turned back to the blonde woman, she would do anything for Quinn, she loved her, she just did not want to put her in danger. "Alright, I will allow you usage of the time travel devise under one condition."

"Anything." Quinn nodded.

"You must take me with you as your guide."

Hazel eyes widened. "What? Rachel, it isn't safe—"

"—I am the only one who knows how to operate the devise, and I would like to oversee the expedition in order to make certain that no alterations are made to history." Rachel insisted. Quinn knew that there was no reason to try and argue with her, because once the other woman set her mind to something she would never back down.

Letting out a sigh she shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, Fine. But, I would still prefer if you didn't go. I don't want to lose you." Her voice softened as her eyes connected with brown, it was the truth, she did not know what she would do if she lost Rachel. She had had feelings for her for some time now, but she had never found the courage to tell her how she felt, if she lost her it would be devastating. Not to mention, if she lost Rachel in history then she would never exist, right?

Quinn did not understand time travel. It was far too confusing.

"You will not lose me Quinn."

O

Rachel had contemplated telling Quinn her true feelings, but things in the current time were not that simple. In fact, that had been her entire reasoning for inventing the time machine, so that maybe if she told the beautiful blonde how she felt, and the feelings were returned, they could escape the darkness of the future.

The current leader of the United States was a dictator. His rule was law; the people no longer had a choice when it came to what they wanted, because this man had been the one to save human kind.

His goal was to make everyone the same.

He was successful for the most part.

What he had not taken into account was that human beings were not animals, nor were they robots, they had minds of their own and they had free will. Some would fall to him easily, the simple-minded, but some would still revolt against his control. Rachel and Quinn were two that chose to stand up to him.

His order was that everyone have occupations assigned to them at birth, and that marriage be arranged, homosexuality was obviously not an option. They had to breed. This world was not one that Rachel enjoyed being a part of, and she figured if she told Quinn and Quinn loved her back they could escape, go back five hundred years when the world was the most free it had ever been, and they could start a life together.

Now, she may never have the chance to do so, because Quinn chose to use the machine for dangerous adventures instead.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Jesse, one of the fellow hunters, asked.

Quinn looked at him with curious hazel eyes as she awaited the end to their travel through time. "What news?"

"The dictatorship is being overthrown by the people, they are actually succeeding in rising above him, and their new candidate will be in power within a week or so."

This caught Rachel's attention. Snapping her head up, she listened attentively to their conversation. If the dictator was overthrown than Rachel could tell Quinn her feelings and they could stay in their time and live happily ever after. Everything could work out perfectly.

Now, all they had to do was survive the past and not change anything about the future.

O

"Alright, we are approaching the Tyrannosaurus Rex, so I must remind you both of the rules." Rachel turned to face Quinn and Jesse. "Tiny alterations to the past could snowball into catastrophic changes in history, so you must be careful and do exactly as you are instructed. You are to stay on this specific path, and only kill animals that were already going to die in the next few minutes, understood?"

The two hunters agreed to the conditions and Rachel bit down on her bottom lip as she led the way down the path toward the Tyrannosaurus Rex, there was one that was reported in history to have died by a fallen tree in less than an hour, it seemed like perfect prey.

Rachel glanced around the area, searching for the dinosaur. "It should be—"

A loud growling noise echoed through the forest and they all turned to see the giant lizard-type creature, it towered high over their heads and bared its teeth to the group of people. Jesse readied his gun and took aim, but he missed and only injured the beast.

Despite her excitement and how brave she had felt going into the mission, Quinn was terrified. Losing her nerve at the sight of the creature that could easily crush her; she turned and ran off of the path. Rachel quickly glanced after the blonde, screaming out her name, but it was too late. She would have to take care of the dinosaur and then find the woman that she loved. This was turning out to be a nightmare, as she had expected.

Rachel pulled out her gun and she aimed it at the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Normally she would not be one to kill any living creature, but she knew that the dinosaur would be dead within minutes anyhow, so she saw no harm in it if it would save their lives.

A few shots rang out through the forested area and the beast collapsed into the mud.

After a minute or two went by, the tree that would have killed the dinosaur in the absence of human intervention fell over on top of the corpse. Rachel and Jesse both stared at the scene in awe. Of course, she had known that this should happen, but she had still never expected to witness it with her very own eyes, it was astonishing.

Suddenly, she recalled that Quinn had run off of the path and she grew frustrated, praying that she did not alter anything in the future. Things were finally starting to look up in their time period, the last thing that they needed was a drastic catastrophic change.

Upon finding Quinn, she glanced down at her mud covered shoes and frowned.

"Quinn, you should not have ventured off of the path."

Her hazel eyes filled with remorse as she took a step closer to the short brunette, placing a hand on her arm. "I know, I'm so sorry Rachel, I guess I just got scared."

"I understand your fear Quinn, you are not accustomed to seeing such creatures, but you could have changed history—"

"—I didn't do anything I promise! I only ran into the trees and hid, I didn't touch anything." She insisted, her eyes begging for forgiveness and Rachel had no choice but to grant it to her. She loved the blonde too much to stay upset with her.

"It is fine, but we should return to our time before we risk the future."

O

After removing the bullets from the dinosaur's body they all returned to the time machine, sitting inside of the devise and setting the time for 2500. Quinn was resting her head against Rachel's shoulder and large brown eyes were focused on her perfect face. Looking over that adorable nose, those pink lips, and those high cheekbones.

She had a sickening feeling that the future had changed and she knew that she needed to tell Quinn how she felt.

"Do you know why I built the time travel devise, Quinn?" She asked her voice soft.

Quinn turned a little in order to stare up at Rachel and smiled. "No, why?"

Reaching out she stroked her fingers through blonde hair, before trailing them down over the side of her face and down her neck tenderly. She smirked when she witnessed the other girl shiver at her touch and her hazel eyes flutter. "I built it so that we could be together."

Quinn sat up abruptly confused by her friend's words. "Wait, what do you mean Rach?"

"I mean." She took in a breath to calm her nerves before looking down at her hands. "I have always been in love with you Quinn, and I thought that if I built this machine then we could travel back in history five hundred years and be happy together. Before the dictatorship, before homosexuality was outlawed, but I suppose that was ridiculous considering you could never possibly feel the same—"

"—I love you too Rachel, I always have." She whispered out, her voice cracking with emotion as she moved closer to Rachel smiling brightly. Her hazel eyes shimmered with hope and excitement as she reached out and gently caressed the other woman's cheek.

"You love me?" She knit her brows together in confusion.

"Yes, I love you."

With that Quinn looked down at Rachel's full lips and then back up into her eyes, noticing that they had filled with lust and had darkened considerably. Her breath caught in her throat and she leant forward pressing her lips to Rachel's in a passion-filled heated kiss. It was the most perfect kiss that she had ever partaken in, she committed everything to memory. Her scent, the way that she tasted, the way that her tongue felt against her own, and then as they passed through a light, everything vanished.

She no longer felt the pressure against her lips.

As her eyes opened she realized that Rachel was no longer sitting in front of her, that she was no longer in the time machine. Instead she was standing in the middle of an abandoned road. Posters hung on every window, and every streetlight, they spoke of the dictator's victory. He had apparently killed the man who attempted to oppose him and he was now killing anyone who went against his wishes.

The streets were empty, and Quinn had one worry. Where was Rachel?

Making her way down the street she headed toward Rachel's apartment, it still seemed that she lived there. Her vehicle was parked out front and the lights were on in the building. Quinn quickly rushed inside, running up the stairs. She reached into her purse for the key that Rachel had given her, but it was missing.

Where is it? She wondered before pounding on the door, when no one answered she irrationally broke the door down and made her way inside; looking around frantically for any signs of the woman she had just been kissing.

Had she just been kissing her?

She did not understand anything anymore.

"Rachel!?" She called out, but no one answered. Making her way into Rachel's bedroom, what she saw horrified her. The beautiful woman was standing in front of her bed, holding a gun to her head. "Rachel! Oh my god, what are you doing!?" She screamed out and rushed toward the woman she loved.

"Don't come any closer Quinn." Her voice shook and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What? Why not Rachel? We were just kissing—"

Rachel laughed. "—You think that I would kiss you after what you did to me, after what you did to all of us?"

Quinn's eyes widened in shock, she did not understand what she was talking about. How could she have altered history so much just by running into the forest? "Rachel, please, you have to listen to me. Don't do this. Please? I need you. I can explain what happened…" She took a step closer to the small brunette and it was the wrong move.

Now she understood how just a few steps could change everything, because taking a step forward had scared Rachel and she pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out filling the room, but Quinn could not hear anything, she rushed to Rachel's side as her body fell to the ground, lifeless. Brown eyes wide open and full of terror as blood rolled out of the side of her head, her body still shaking as her heart slowed down.

"Rachel, no! Rachel! What have I done!?" She wheezed out angrily, hating herself for changing everything. This girl that she had just been kissing, this woman that she loved more than life itself was dead because of her.

Holding her body against her, Quinn cried loudly. Her body shaking and her heart racing, she hurt so much, and she just wanted to trade places with Rachel. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of something on the bottom of her muddy shoes. Reaching over she pulled it out of the mud and lifted it up. It was a crushed butterfly. All of this had occurred just because she had stepped on one butterfly? Rachel was dead because she killed a fucking butterfly!?

"I destroyed everything." She sobbed out, placing the dead butterfly on Rachel's chest. "God, if only there was a way to go back in time and fix everything."

O

Authors Note

I hope that you all liked this one shot.

Like I always say, if you want me to add more just tell me and I will consider it. :)

Thank you for reading and please do tell me what you think.

It would mean the world to me.


End file.
